


Three is Better than Two

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, M/M, Multi, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: They come up with a plan for a night of fun. Chibs and Juice have an established relationship, Tig is invited to play.





	Three is Better than Two

Juice wiggled his tan wrists against the ropes above his head, he didn't know why he let Chibs talk him into stuff like this. His eyes searched the room for his lover, finding him slightly laying bent over, bound to what looked to Juice like a fancy saw horse. Every bit of his being wanted to be loose, to get to him and take him. He looked so fuckable, so willing yet so unable to resist.

Juice was going to have to watch whatever Tig did to him, a part of him hated it, but most of him couldn't wait to see his usually dominant lover writhe and scream in pleasure. Chibs would have to watch him as well. Juice knew he would hate that, but he did ask for this after all, so he didn't feel guilty for enjoying it.

"Both of you look at me." Tig commanded as he came back into the room since removing their blindfolds. He was shirtless, his wild hair perfectly groomed, his beautifully pale skin was tight over his muscles.

"This is how our little game is going to work. You're going to choose what happens to the other. My dirty little fuck toys, hmmm. Don't get to excited. You see if I..." *smack* (Chibs yelps in pain and surprise) "spank his ass like this, and he wants me to stop, well guess who gets to pick up his slack. And of course vice versa. Of course sometimes I'll give you a choice."

He approaches Juice.

“Would you prefer I clamp these pretty little nipples *he runs his fingers over his chest, using his nails* or would you prefer this plug to keep you... well... occupied?"

Juice was shaking. This early into the game, he didn't want a plug he'd be done before halftime at this rate. He didn't care for clamps much but they would help him hold back.

"Tick tock... answer before I choose for you..."

"Clamps. I'd prefer clamps." He hurriedly answered.

"Excellent. You see... you've chosen these, so the other little whore gets this." Tig hissed.

Juices eyes went wide and he whimpered as the clamps were attached. He whimpered for Chibs as the plug was inserted. Chibs rarely bottomed, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he just liked dominating Juice.

"Come on, relax a little and push back, you can take it." Tig calmed Chibs as he pushed the plug in. "Good job. How does that feel? Huh?"

Chibs looked up at Juice with his dark eyes covered then squeezed them shut as the plug slipped in, his beautiful lips falling open making his scars more noticeable. An audible involuntary moan escaped him.

"That's what I thought.” Tig teased. “I knew you were into cock. Now, do you want to suck me off, or would you prefer I turn your sexy ass a nice shade of red?”

"Red, _Tiggy_ "

Tig rolled his eyes when he was behind Chibs. He knew a few things going into this, **first** :Juice would be snarky but eager to please and loyal to his own Master first, even if he was tied down and being used. **Second** : Chibs would take it easy on his submissive at another's hand. **Third** : he'd also be a mouthy brat whom Tig couldn’twait to have writhing at his hand and begging. However, he'd play along with his bullshit.

It's not everyday he gets to Dominate another Dom but not just any Dom, fucking Chibs of all people. This is something he'd longed for, to be able to take him. Of course he didn't even know for sure they were into this stuff. It came up one night after church when Chibs and Juice were drunk and he’d pulled the other over his knee and started spanking him. Everyone at the clubhouse was laughing and carrying on like it was just a joke. Tig of course joked that Juice was probably really going to get it when they got home and Chibs went on to mumble things about disrespecting his Master.

The next day when they were sober Tig cautiously brought it up mostly to see if they would remember it. Also to give them warning before they walked into the clubhouse being teased about it. They didn’t even try to deny it, Chibs was open about it.Which started a conversation about Tig joining them which then led them here.

"You're a dirty fucking slut aren't you? Disrespectful, rude...?"

"True." Chibs did his best attempt to wiggle against the restraints. He couldn't lie, filling so full, and being tied this way, was turning him on so much more than he expected. The fact that he could see Juice, make eye contact with him, he knew it wouldn't take much to fall over the edge.

"You will address me properly. Even if it takes all night."He made contact with the first blow of the crop. Chibs tensed against the restraints and whimpered quietly. This continued for a good twenty licks, all of which Chibs managed to call him something other than Sir.

Tig dropped the crop leaving it across Chibs back, as he made his way to Juice. Juice was struggling to stay calm. Watching his Master in pain bothered him, but not as much as it turned him in to see him grinding against the leather padding on the thing he was attached too.

Tig’s hands glided over Juices naked body as he walked around him. He'd tug on the clamps causing him to whimper and he'd dig his nails into his flesh causing him to moan. Tigs hands made their way into his hair, pulling his head back, his other hand clasped around his neck.

"You're such a good little sub huh? Fuck real good? Do as you're told?"

"Yes sir" He gritted out.

"Hmmm what can I do with you?" Tig reached up and pulled the slip not letting Juices numb arms fall freely to his side. " If I released you and told you to stay put you would wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir." He sighed rubbing his sore muscles. Tig made his way to his front and pulled the ends of the rope. Using it as a guide he lowered Juice to his knees, making him crawl over to where he was just in front of Chibs but far enough away neither could touch the other.

"You like my boots?"

"Yes sir" Juice squeaked.

"Show me how much.”

Juice did as he as he was told, pressing his lips to the toe. He pressed a few kisses, he like the familiar taste of the leather, it was actually comforting. He had done this many times with Chibs.

"That's enough. You're getting my boots dirty."

Tig pulled the ropes back and tied his arms behind his back, pulling the rope around his ankles, causing him to arch uncomfortably backward, his hands resting on his calves.

Tig changed his original plan a little, deciding it would be much more fun, instead of making them choose things, he’d just go with it. If someone was uncomfortable with something they could all use the stoplight system to stop anything.

"You like this don't you?" Tig asked with his hand painfully close to his throbbing cock.

"Yes sir." Juice choked out trying to rut upward enough to get him to touch him.

Chibs was uncomfortably hard against the leather. His long locks of hair were falling annoyingly around his face. He wanted to move it, after this was over he contemplated getting a hair cut.

He needed friction on his cock, his ass was stinging from the crop and he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to feel Juice, even Tig inside of him, his fingers in his hair. Watching his lover, his sub being played with by someone else was both infuriating and hot.

Tigshands left Juices shaking body and he made his way over to Chibs. He grabbed the back of his head and tangled his fingers into his hair, the other hand playing with the plug that filled him.

"You ready to play nice?"

Chibs moaned loudly when the angle of the plug managed to hit his spot just right. Though he didn't want to give in that quickly.

"Fuck you Tig." He spat defiantly.

"Looks to me like you're the one getting fucked." He pulled the plug back out and shoving it back in just right. Chibs moaned out again despite his efforts not too.

"More." He asked through gritted teeth.

"More?" Tig bent down so his face was close to Chibs. "Slut. Tell me you’re a slut."

"No, just fuck me already!"

"You seem to fail to realize who is in charge here."

Tig removed the plug, making Chibs whine out at the loss. The plug was quickly replaced with Tigs fingers. He slipped two in and started fingering him slowly. He pushed in deep, and occasionally he'd rub his sweet spot.

"Mmmmm Tig. _Please_?" Chibs pleaded pathetically. He was a little embarrassed for his sub to see him like this.

"You know what I want."

A few more thrusts in and Chibs was ready to cum. He tried so hard to get friction on his cock. He was painfully hard, and seeing his sweet Juice hard and needy in front of him made him want it even more. Every time Chibs moaned, Juice moaned, every time he whined, Juice did as well.

Tig removed his fingers, leaving Chibs panting and whining. He pulled his hard length from his pants and pressed it against Chibs face.

“This what you want? My hard cock filling you while your toy over there watches you scream. Tell me you want my cock."

"I want it, please, I want your cock. I want to cum."

"Well since you asked so sweetly. Here you go."

He pressed his length against Chibs mouth,who took it in skillfully.Tig pushed his hair up out of his face tangling his fingers in it. Chibs bobbed on his dick, humming against it, needing more of it. When Tig finally pulled out he thought he was going to loose his mind.

"I think you've earned more. Don’t you Juicey?”Juice nodded in response, Tig walked back behind him, slowly pushing into him. He started slowly giving him time to adjust, he knew Chibs wasn't often a bottom and Tig was larger than the plug, plus he still wanted to hear him begging.

Tig got what he wanted much quicker than he expected.

"Please Tig, More please."

"Who am I, tell me” Tig commanded.

He thrusted a little harder and a little deeper, gaining the high pitched moan he was looking for. He sped up, fucking him hard and deep.

Chibs was getting overwhelmed, the sensation and the sight of Juices cock leaking with need. These small noises he made in desperation with his mouth slightly open, never taking his eyes off of his Master, were almost more than Chibs could stand.

" _Please_." Chibs panted desperately.

"Please what?" Tig sneered

"Can I cum? Please? I feel like I'm going to cum." Chibs begged.

"Not until you address me properly." Tig slowed down a little, he felt himself getting close and now was not the time. Chibs was really enjoying this experience and Tig genuinely wanted them to get everything they wanted out the night. And again, he was determined for Chibs to submit and call him sir, or Master or anything that put Tig above him.

Chibs growled in frustration and need, trying his damnedest to rut up against Tig to get what he needed his fists clenched as his tattooed muscled arms pulled against the cuffs on his wrists. Little beads of sweat were all over his body. Juice wanted to lick him, taste him. The sweat beading on his own tan inked skin did the same for Chibs.

"Fine, please _sir_. Please, please,please, can I cum? Please?"

He whispered in an almost sob as the coil inside of him began to get tighter every time Tig hit his prostate.

He needed to cum, he had never actually came from only being penetrated which was something he'd discussed earlier, though he didn't think it would come up. A part of him worried if he'd be able to finish or not. Surely Tig wasn't cruel enough that if he couldn't he would just leave him suffering?

"That's it. You're my dirty little bottom. Juice, do you want him to cum?" He smiled devilishly at the smaller man on the floor.

"Yes sir! Please?” Juice begged for him.

"Please,please Sir. Please just don't stop!" Chibs was barely holding on.

“I cum first and then you can cum."

Chibs growled in frustration but agreeing, Tig fucked so good a tiny part of him knew he wouldn’t make it.

"You're so tight, your tight little hole will never be the same after tonight!" Tig grunted out.

"Sir! I can't... I'm go..... fuuuuuuck, dammit...mmmmmmmmmm Tig!!! Juice, look at me, please look at me.” His breath was ragged, and his words were desperate pleas.

Juice made eye contact with Chibs sending him over the edge, screaming, and jerking as he came harder than he'd ever came before, shaking against his binds. He felt the warmth spilling between him and the leather. Tig pulled out after Chibs rode out his high, he stroked himself over the edge onto Chibs back.

Juices short hair was shiny with sweat, he whimpered in desperation his own cock neglected and still very hard. Tig decided not to punish Juice because of Chibs inability to hold back. They were all close to a breaking point.

"Awe. The sweet little sub wants some also?" He gently cupped his face, feeling Juice nuzzle into the touch.

"Please." He peeped as Tigs hand snaked down his belly. Once Tigs hand wrapped around his cock he realized his predicament, he was placed just in front of Chibs, he would cum all over his face. He could not cum on his Masters face, that had never been allowed. This is what Tig wanted, to make Juice disobey by obeying, to get him to submit. The thrill of it sent chills over his body. Tig kept pumping his cock, watching Juice buck and moan.

"I'm sorry Chibs, I'm sorry." He all but sobbed out.

"If you want to cum, you do what I say. I'm your Master right now." Tig growled.

"Yes sir. I'm going to cum." He was so close it hurt.

"On his face?"

"Mmm Yes sir."

"Say it."

"Please sir! I want to cum on Masters face. Please!!"

Tig kept his pace pulling Juice over the edge, his release streaming onto Chibs face. Chibs felt totally humiliated and small, at the same time he felt so proud of Juice. Despite the inner battle of which Master to obey,he pleased the Master in charge.

Everyone took a moment to come down a little when the scene was over. Tig made sure the check in, making sure they’d gotten what they needed, that they weren’t too overwhelmed. When Chibs assured him he was alright and wanted to walk Tig complied.

Tig released them both walking them go over to a shower in the corner in the room. Once they were there, Tig removed what was left of his own clothes and turned the water on. He very gently and lovingly cleaned off Chibs body, then letting Chibs take over the care of Juice.He made sure they both had bottles of water and a snack, not wanting anyone to faint.

Once they had gotten redressed, Tig led them upstairs to his bedroom and tucked them in before joining them. He whispered praises to Chibs whose head was on Tigs chest, Chibs did the same for Juice, who had wrapped himself somehow around both of them, being practically on top of them in the middle.

As much as Tig wanted to be able to help Juice with aftercare he knew that in that moment Juice needed Chibs more than him. He let his focus stay on Chibs, so that Juice could get what he needed. It seemed to help both of them come down steadily. They lay tangled together, talking and carrying on for a while until Juice fell asleep. Tig watched them, how loving Chibs was with Juice as he slept against them. It made his heart flutter.

Reflecting over the day, he’d actually enjoyed it. They all pushed themselves out of their typical comfort zones and gave each other what they wanted. It was nice to be a part of something more than one nighters with crow eaters. He hoped to himself that maybe this wouldn’t be a one time thing. He liked the way his bed felt when it was full of love.


End file.
